TVTropes
Tropes Character Alignments Lawful Good: *Johan *Zhejiang *Borealis Neutral Good: *Kristoph *Ethitium Chaotic Good: *Stormalor *Altaine Lawful Neutral: True Neutral: Chaotic Neutral Lawful Evil: Neutral Evil: Chaotic Evil: *Ean A Action Girl: *Kamali *Aderes *Idina *Grace (in hawk form) Adipose Rex: *Kamali's fat-ass of a father Ax Crazy: *Ean Affably Evil: *Kazimír *Louis All Girls Want Bad Boys: *Aurora to Kaen *Ethitium to Atlantea *Jei to Atlantea An Axe To Grind: *Stormalor An Ice Person: *Yuki *El *Jei *Ethitium Annoying Younger Sibling: *Kristoph but only sometimes *Ethitium and Jei to Atlantea *El is a male example to Atlantea Anything That Moves: *Kazimír (or anytime Ean moves) *Luthando (how he started in the nonAU) Attention Whore: *Stormalor *Altaine Aww Look! They Really Do Love Each Other: *Sapaia and Nikolas B Badass Bookworm: *Nikolas *Ean *Ansobert Berserk Button: *Sapaia *Arai *Luthando *Kristoph *Ean Beware The Nice Ones: *Mei *Sethy *Sethea *Ethitium *Grace *Krystal *Altaine Big Badass Wolf: *'Kura' Big Bad Wannabe: *Rico Big Brother Complex: *Kristoph Big Brother Instinct: *Nikolas to Kristoph Acelyn and Ian; *Arai to Ian and Nix Big Eater: *Kristoph *Grace Bi The Way: *Kristoph *Stormalor Blade On A Stick: *El *Jei *Ethitium Blood Lust: *Ean Blunt Metaphors Trauma: *Aurora does not get them. Ever. Born Again Immortality: *Altaine Breath Weapon: *Kristoph *Arya *Jairus (even in human form) *Nikolas (who has yet to use it) *Demetrius *Derek *Ariane (who hasn't used it) C Can't Hold His Liquor: *Luthando Catch Phrase: *Luthando has "Yeah" *Arai has anything that involves the word "Fuck" Caught With Your Pants Down: *Arai in the Modern Cheerful Child: *Kristoph *Kenina The Chessmaster: *Kazimír Chivalrous Pervert: *Stormalor *Louis Clingy Jealous Girl: *Sapaia...a male example...obviously. Cloud Cuckoo Lander: *(Modern) Aurora's afraid the textbooks will kill everybody Cluster F Bomb: *Nikolas on one occasion to Pie *Arai Cool Big Sis: *Ethitium *Krystal Cool Sword: *Altaine *Kaen Covert Pervert: *Kazimír Creepy Child: *Ean Cute Little Fangs: *Kura Cuteness Proximity: *Nix *Demetrius Cranky Neighbor: *Stormalor D Daddy's Girl: *Aurora to her grandfather/father depending on the verse Dark And Troubled Past: *Kazimír *Ean *Sapaia (to an extent in the AU) *Jairus *Sethea *Sethy *Voltaire *Stormalor *Arai in AUAU Dark Is Not Evil: *Mei *Sethy *Sethea. Deadpan Snarker: *Reynard *Arai *Kura at times Defrosting Ice Queen: *Kamali *Idina Deliberate Injury Gambit: *Stormalor Despair Event Horizon: *Demetrius Determinator: *Reynard *Krystal Distressed Damsel: *Aurora Does Not Like Men: *Kamali (until softening up to Ian) *Idina (until softening up to Jairus) *Jairus is a male example of fearing women (until softening up to Idina) Domestic Abuse: Nikolas to Sapaia Dragon Rider: *Jairus in the nonAU (also in the AU before merging with Arya) Don't You Dare Pity Me!: *El Drama Queen: *Stormalor Dumb Blonde *Averted with Nikolas *Jairus (AU before he regained hope) *Voltaire (but things are looking up) E Elemental Nation: *Ethitium *Eljei *Stormalor *Altaine *Undem Even The Guys Want Him: *Nikolas (in Pie's opinion anyway) *Kazimír (oh Ean) Everything Sounds Sexier In French: *Sapaia (but it's German and from Nikolas) *Arai (from Reynard) Evil Redhead: *Kazimír Evil Sorcerer: *Ean Eyes of Gold: *Demetrius *Dietrich *Sapaia *Terasoli *Shoushi *Ansobert F Fantastic Arousal: *Aurora's Idiot Hair The Fashionista: *Izsak Foe Yay: *Voltaire and Tai Four Star Bad Ass: *Demetrius Friendless Background: *Sapaia (Nikolas was his first friend) *Ean (he's already up to three!) Friendly Rivalry: *Stormalor to Atlantea Friend To All Children: *Arai *Reynard G Germanic Depressives: *Nikolas Green-Eyed Monster: *Ean H Hair Of Gold: *Kristoph Hair-Trigger Temper: *Ean Half-Human Hybrid: *Sethy *Sethea. Happily Married: *Kura and Vin *Yuki and Raziel *Ean and Kazimír *Kristoph and Erisu *Demetrius and Ariane *El and Atlantea Head Pet: *Tiri Heroic Blue Screen Of Death: *Ian in nonAU when he starts remembering his 'past' Heterosexual Life Partners: *Demetrius and Nikolas *Sapaia Luthando and Arai (in all three universes) *Hanokh and Izsak Hey It's That Voice!: *Arai (Todd Haberkorn; Firo Prochainezo) *Ean (Kamiya Hiroshi; Izaya Orihara) *Ian (Kamiya Hiroshi; Omi Koyama) *Jaden (man who voiced the Archangel in Baroque) *Sapaia (Atsushi Kousaka) *Nikolas (Akira Sasanuma; Austria) *The Earthworm (Chuck Huber; Franken Stein) *Kaen (Jason Liebrecht; Hei) *Kishou (Crispin Freeman) *Louis (Takahiro Sakurai; Medicine Seller) *Luthando (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) *Thomas (Kazuma Horie) *Warren (Yuuji Mitsuya) *Undem (Takahiro Fujimoto; Turkey) Higher Tech Species: *Borealites *Leroitians Hot Amazon: *Kamali Ho Yay: Oh God. Let me just put those who aren't pairings as of yet: Chammy and Nick; Voltaire and Tai Huge Guy Tiny Girl: *Ethitium and Borealis Human Aliens: *Aurora *Cedric *Aderes *Aaron *Jairus *Hanokh *Idina *Izsak Humanity Ensues: *Nick *Chammy *Cheddar Human Mom Nonhuman Dad: *Sethy *Sethea Husky Russkie: *Demetrius I Ice Queen: *Ethitium prior to Atlantea's invasion and to all but her own people Idiot Hair: *Nikolas *Kristoph *Aurora If It's You It's Okay: *If it's Arai it's okay for Reynard. Image Song: *Sapaia (Bubblin) *Ean (When You're Evil) *Arai (Shut Up) *Kazimír (Ave Satani) Immortal Immaturity: *Stormalor *El Incest Yay: *Kristoph and Nikolas according to Annise Iron Woobie: *Demetrius Insanity Immunity: *Kazimír *Ean Interspecies Romance: ...Damn near everyone. In Touch With His Feminine Side: *Altaine In Vino Veritas: *Terasoli J Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: *Arai *Kaen to some degree Katanas Are Just Better: *Kura Keet: *Kristoph *Altaine Kids Are Cruel: *Ean Kill It With Fire: *Kazimír *Kura Kiss Of The Vampire: Sapaia Koukon *Shoushi (in theory) *Krystal (if she ever gets around to it with Hanokh) *Vin *Luthando (in the AU) Kissing Under The Influence: *Kazimír and Ean (AU); *Nikolas and Ian (AU) Knight In Sour Armor: *Demetrius L Lady Of War: *Ethitium prior to Atlantea's invasion Large Ham: *Kazimír *Arya *Aftiel (sometimes and on purpose) Lethal Chef: *Aurora (Grace and Kaen love her cooking however) Lovable Sex Maniac: *Arai *Altaine Love At First Sight: *Demetrius to Elise; *Tiri to Hanokh's hair *Aurora to Kaen (Modern) *Vin to Kura (everywhere) Love Freak: *''Kristoph'' Loss Of Identity: *Altaine - Growing progressively worse with every incarnation M Mad Artist: *Kazimír Mad Love: *Kazimír and Ean Magnificent Bastard: *Kazimír Mama Bear: *''Kura'' *Yuki Martial Pacifist: *Ethitium *Altaine Meaningful Name: *Yuki (Ice/Snow) *Luthando (Love) *Kazimír Megane: *Nikolas *Ian *Ean (sometimes) *Zhejiang *Matthew *Quinn Moe: *Aurora *Altaine Moe Stare: *Kristoph *Cheddar *Altaine Morality Pet: *Aurora to Kaen *Sethy to Miles *Josef to The Earthworm Morphic Resonance: *Nikolas *Demetrius *Kristoph *Jairus *...dragons Motor Mouth: *Derek *Altaine My Nayme Is: *Izsak *Krystal N Named After Somebody Famous: *Kazimír Nations As People: *Stormalor *Eljei *Ethitium *Altaine *Undem *Leroit *Adryn *Borealis *Fuyuki *Zhejiang *Terasoli *Ragnaus *Terasoli *Atlantea *Sano Colinas Nerds Are Sexy: *Nikolas *Ian Never Bareheaded: *Izsak Never Got To Say Goodbye: *Altaine - To Borealis Nice Hat: *Izsak *Kazimír Non-Human Sidekick: *Cheddar *Tiri *Arya Not A Morning Person: *Kristoph *Ean *Kura *Kaen Nobody Calls Me Chicken: *El *Stormalor No Sense Of Personal Space: *Stormalor *Sapaia - To Nikolas *Arai - To Reynard *Louis - To Keith *Altaine - To Borealis O Obfuscating Stupidity: *Altaine Oblivious To Love: *Nikolas to Sapaia's affections in the AU *Chammy to Nick's affection for him until he was told *Terasoli to Stormalor Obliviously Evil: *Kazimír Occupiers Out Of Our Country: *Ethitium to Atlantea in the past Ojou: *Aurora *Yuki (at the Inn) Older Than They Look: *Almost everybody who isn't a human *Aaron Omni Glot: *Kazimír *Voltaire *Ean Opposites Attract: *Altaine - To Borealis P Parrot Pet Position: *Arya in small form to Jairus Past Life Memories: *Altaine - As of Cecil/Ash/Warren, he only has vague, hazy dreams that hint at his true identity Petting Zoo People: *Kura *Nick when he gets flustered or embarrassed Playing With Fire: *Oh so Kura *Kazimír *Altaine *Warren *Cecil *Ash *Kaen Please Kill Me If It Satisfies You: *Stormalor - To Terasoli in the Stormalornian Massacre Plucky Girl: *Aurora Promotion To Parent: *Nikolas The Power Of Friendship: *Kristoph The Power Of Love: *Kristoph The Pollylanna: *Kristoph Pyromaniac: *Kazimír and slowly Ean; *Kura to an extent R Raised By Wolves: *Aurora (by aliens on a different planet) Rebellious Princess: *Kamali Red Oni, Blue Oni: *Altaine - The red to Borealis's blue Relative Button: *Arai (to his father) Rescue Romance: *Nikolas to Sapaia (nonAU and AU) *Kristoph to Erisu (AU) Roaring Rampage Of Revenge *Ultimately averted by Demetrius Russian Guy Suffers Most: *Demetrius S Self-Made Orphan: *Ean *Arai (AUAU) Seme: *Sapaia (over Nikolas in AU) *Nikolas (over Sapaia in nonAU) *Reynard (over Arai) Shipper On Deck: *Stormalor - For Atlantea/Ethitium Shock And Awe: *Arai *Stormalor Shower Of Love: *Kazimír and Ean in AU; *Nikolas and Ian in AU (crack) Shrinking Violet: *Vin to begin with *Sethea *Sethy Sibling Ying Yang: *Kristoph and Nikolas Single Target Sexuality: *Vin is Kurasexual Kura is Vinsexual Slasher Smile: *Ean Slave Collar: *Luthando gets one in the nonAU *Nick Sore Loser: *El Spider Sense: *Sapaia will always know where Nikolas and Acelyn are because they are both Marked (Acelyn in nonAU only Nikolas in nonAU and AU) Spoiled Sweet: *Aurora Squishy Wizard: *Nikolas *Ian *Ean *Dietrich Stacy's Mom: *Nikolas to Annise (nonAU) Stepford Smiler: *Voltaire (to a light degree odd mix of Type A and Type B at times) *Luthando (nonAU - he got better) The Stoic: *Jaden *Jairus before merging together with Arya *Kaen *Nix Superpowered Evil Side: *Ian Sweet Tooth: *Kristoph Sword And Sorcerer: *Ethitium's Sorcery to Borealis's Sword T Tareme: *Aurora Technicolor Eyes: *Aurora *Aaron *Aderes These Hands Have Killed: *Ean *Ian Took A Level In Badass: *Aurora *Sapaia Too Kinky To Torture: *Kazimír and Ean Troubling Unchildhood Behavior: *Kazimír *Ean (which was Arai's motivation to 'create' Ian) Tsundere: *Nikolas to Sapaia (AU; leaning towards Type B) *Ean for Kazimír (AU; leaning a bit more towards Type A) *El (Type A to everybody but Jei and Ethitium and mostly to Atlantea) *Jei (Type B) Tsurime: *Kazimír U The Ugly Guy's Hot Daughter: *Kamali Undying Loyalty: *Altaine - To his nation/boss Unholy Matrimony: *Kazimír and Ean in AU V Victory By Endurance: *Ethitium (Type 1) *El and Jei (Type 1) *Altaine (Type 1 ''and ''Type 2'' but leaning toward ''Type 2)' Villains Out Shopping: *Kazimír Villain With Good Publicity: *Kazimír Voluntary Shapeshifting: *''Dragons. *Kura *Nick *Cheddar *Chammy *Grace W Weaksauce Weakness: *Kristoph and Nikolas (the cold) *Kura (any water that isn't drinking water) *Yuki (heat) What Does She See In Him: *Kazimír's speyshul White-Haired Pretty Girl: *Ethitium Wicked Cultured: *Kazimír Wingding Eyes: *Aurora The Wonka: *Kazimír The Woobie: *Demetrius Y Yandere: *Ean *Terasoli Yangire: *Ean *Kazimír Yaoi Fangirl: *Annise *Mei *Kristoph is a male example You Gotta Have Blue Hair: *Aurora Your Head A Splode: Ean to anybody who looks at Kazimír in the wrong way